Más que un Triangulo amoroso
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: Ellos no sos hermanos de sangre, pero se quieren como tal. ¿Qué pasa cuando los dueños de su corazón se enamora de la persona equivocada?. [ItaGaa/SasoSasu] - [Advertencia; Incesto, Lemon, Violencia, Violación, Orgía, AU].


**Sobre el FanFic;**

Éste Fic está inspirado en dos cosas; Una película **[Búsqueda Implacable]** y una canción de el Dios de Rap **[Porta; Un sin Corazón buscando el Reino de los Corazones]**. Al menos para mí, Porta es un Dios del Rap y Búsqueda Implacable es una muy buena película.

Las Parejas en éste FanFic son las que leyeron en el Resumen, puede que se agreguen más con el proceso del FanFic, ya que siendo sincera, ni yo se cómo va a terminar o qué parejas tendrá.

Pero las principales y más importante son; El ItaGaa** [Uchiha Itachi y Sabaku No Gaara]** la pareja en la que más me centraré. Osea, la más importante, de la que va todo el FanFic. Pero también tiene a otra pareja; SasoSasu **[Uchiha Sasuke y Akasuna No Sasori]**, ellos son como la pareja relleno, pero de la cual utilizare para hacer muy lindos momentos, aunque se me va a complicar emparejarlos, por razones que ya verán. Además que soy Fanática del SasuGaa y se me complicará escribir el SasoSasu, también por el echo de que a mí me gusta que Sasuke haga de dos parejas que tienen mucha importancia es el SasuGaa y el ItaSaso, ya que son las pareja formales.

Otro tema de importancia; El Incesto, ya verán por qué. En Resumen, el FanFic se centra en Gaara e Itachi [En especial en Gaara].

Éste FanFic es un Regalo para Miriam–san. Quien me ha apoyado en todos mis FanFics **[Por muy horrendos que sean].** Además de que es Fanática del ItaGaa. Por lo que es un pequeño regalo para ella **[Para ti Miriam–san]** con una de sus parejas favoritas. En resumen, muchas gracias Miriam–san por acompañarme desde mi primer FanFic en ésta página. Enserio, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Notas;**

¡Hola!... gracias por visitar uno de mis primero FanFics, está Editado, con menos faltas Ortográficas, al menos eso creo. Pero sé que no he mejorado mucho, sigo con mi horrendas faltas. El FanFic fue Editado POR COMPLETO, por lo que es más recomendable leerlo desde cero.

Esperó que les guste éste intento de Itaara [Itachi y Gaara, ¿ha qué mola el nombre X3?], siempre quise ponerle nombre a una pareja, desde hoy llamemosla así, ¿si?, hagamos famoso el Itaara X3.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sus manos, inquietas y deseosas recorrían cada pedazo de piel del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Ese cuerpo, tan blanco y suave, hermoso, ese hermoso cuerpo que llamaba la atención de cuan persona lo observara. El cabello rojizo del menor estaba pegado debido al sudor que recorría su cuerpo, sus ojos aguamarina se encontraban a media vista, ya que sus parpados pesados se entrecerraban, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo a cada costado de los ojos. Su boca, brillosa y rosada, dejando escapar hilos de saliva por entre los costados de los carnosos y jugosos labios.

Con lujuria lo contemplaba, apenas y había comenzado y su cerezita ya se encontraba de tal forma, era tan tentador poseerlo hasta que saliera el sol. Pero, ¿era sólo eso?, placer, sexo y orgasmos, ¿no sentía nada por aquel pelirrojo que juraba amarlo.

—Sa–Sasuke...—un jadeo salió de los labios cereza que tan delicioso sabor poseían. Se sintió desfallecer al momento que su mente, delirante de placer, no pudo evitar darle lo que el Uchiha tanto anhelaba y deseaba con locura.

—¡Ah~!—no pudo evitar gemir de placer al contemplar la escena, esos ojos avellana lo veían con suplica, quizá, suplicando más y más. Él cumpliría el deseo de su peli escarlata. Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas con más velocidad y profundidad.

—Ag~... mo–motto... Sa–Sasuke...—Su cuerpo recibía con gusto las estocadas del mayor, sintiendo que alcanzaba el cielo con las manos, se sentía en la gloría. Cada estocada le daba corrientes eléctricas, cada vez más fuerte, asegurando pronto un orgasmo más ente todos. Araño, tal vez hasta clavo sus uñas en la fuerte espalda al sentirlo entrar y salir con más velocidad.

—Mm~~—sus orbes negros fueron cubiertos por sus parpados, al abrirlos, ésa imagen de la persona que tanto deseaba... ya no estaba. Sí, Gaara era una tentación sacada del mismísimo infierno, pero, sentía que no lo amaba. Sentía... que su corazón era de alguien más. Soltando un suspiro dejó de moverse, respirando de forma acelerada.

—Sasu–Sasuke... ¿qué...?—el pelirrojo respiraba de igual manera, agitada, trato de controlar su ritmo cardíaco al igual que ha su respiración. Sus manos se posaron en el fuerte y formado pecho del Uchiha, queriendo saber qué le sucedía.

—No... no puedo... lo siento—salió por completo del interior del Sabaku No, claro que aún se encontraba excitado por el acto anterior, después de todo, Gaara no era feo, para nada. Y él no era de piedra. Le dio la espalda, se puso de pie, y comenzó ha arreglar su ropa.

—Sasuke...—susurró sin entender el comportamiento del mayor, pero no le dio tiempo a nada cuando éste ya había salido de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

**·.'.·.'.·.'.·.'.·**

Entró a la casa por completo empapado. Si había algo que odiase con resentimiento era a la lluvia, simplemente la odiaba. En días como esos prefería estar cerca de la chimenea, tomando una rica taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, acompañado por su esposo, el amor de su vida, los dos juntos, abrazados, sin pensar en nadie más. O siquiera estar en cama, acurrucado con su amado, mirando una película romántica. Pero eso era algo que sólo podía dejar a su imaginación, Itachi siempre llegaba hasta tarde, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, y él estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera darle el beso de ''Bienvenida''.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos a un costado de la puerta, notó los de Gaara y Sasuke, supuso que estaban en cama. Haciendo lo que él tanto deseaba hacer con su esposo. Y ahí iba otra vez el problema, esas cosas se hacían de ha dos, y no de ha uno. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pensando que pronto llegaría el fin de semana, al fin podría pasar tiempo con su amado. Si es que Itachi no le salía con que tenía que salir de viaje. Al estar en los pasillos y levantar su vista, vio que el Uchiha menor se encontraba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda en su puerta. Curioso.

—¿Qué paso Sasuke?.—Le preguntó, notó que en la mirada carbón había cansancio, parecía deprimido, hasta triste. El menor se levantó, dejando la puerta al fin libre. Sasori se acerco a ésta y la abrió, invitando al más joven a pasar.—¿Me quieres contar?...—volvió ha hacer una pregunta, ingresaron a la habitación. Tenía una cama matrimonial, estaba todo pintado de color blanco, los muebles eran de madera pura, sin pintar, el piso era cubierto por una alfombra beige.

—Mh...—Soltó un suspiro resignado, ¿cómo decirle al hermano de su ''koi'' que quiere terminar con su preciado hermano sin que lo odiara?. Sus ojos destellaron al ver como el mayor comenzaba a quitar su camisa blanca, pudo ver su piel tostada, sus formado vientre, sus brazos trabajados.—Tsk... es... es que Gaara y yo tenemos problemas...—Soltó con rapidez, mirando hacia otro lugar, otro minuto más mirando ese cuerpo y... se le lanzaba encima.

—¿Enserio?... ¿qué sucede?—esa respuesta lo había sorprendido, tanto que por un segundo paro de abotonar la camisa de dormir. Enseguida termino de vestirse y se sentó en el borde de la cama, palmando a un lado, invitando al menor a sentarse con él.

—Es... yo... estoy... estoy enamorado de otra persona...—Soltó con un nudo en la garganta que casi le prohibía hablar. El pelirrojo se levanto con notable enfado, lo temía, temía tanto que se enfadara con él y no le hablara más.

—¿Gaara lo sabe?.—Cruzo sus brazos en una pose que denotaba que estaba furioso, pero, por mucho que amara a su primo/hermano no podía odiar a Sasuke por enamorarse de otra persona. Después de todo, nadie decide de quién enamorarse.

—Iie...—Con tristeza vio los orbes marrones del mayor, éstos se mostraban decepcionados, con un pequeño destello de ira.

—Sasuke... sabés muy bien que yo quiero a Gaara, no sólo como mi primo, sino que como hermano, como un hermano pequeño al que tengo que cuidar de todo lo que intente hacerle daño.—Se acerco al morocho, clavando su mirada de forma fija en la contraria.—Y... si tú le llegas ha hacer algo... me olvidaré de que eres el hermano menor de mi esposo, que algún día te conocí, que llegaste a ser mi... amigo.—Se enderezo, aún clavando su mirada en el menor.—Quiero que le digas la verdad, no lo lastimes... si no lo amás díselo... pero ya no le hagas daño dándole falsas esperanzas... porque él de verdad te ama...

—¿Cómo quieres que le diga y no le haga daño?—preguntó sin comprender, se levantó, encarando al pelirrojo.

—Sólo dile la verdad... de manera lo más delicada que puedas—se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a paso calmado a la puerta.—Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero descansar...

—Hai...

Sin decir más palabras salió de la inmensa habitación que compartían su deseo más grande y su hermano. Caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión que compartían, se puso a pensar, ¿cómo decirle a Gaara que ya no lo amaba?. Continúo siendo bombardeado por preguntas sin respuestas, hasta que llego a su habitación. Gaara se encontraba frente al ropero, buscando ropa quizá. Vio como comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, dejando expuesta su piel blanquecina, manchada por sus chupones.

Gaara era tan parecido a Sasori, su cabello, su olor. Se sintió idiota al ver como el pequeño cuerpo tomaba la forma de uno más maduro, más acanelado. Se iba a acercar, agarrarlo de su estrecha cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo caliente. Pero no, no podía, ya no podía seguir en ese circulo vicioso.

—Gaara–chan...

—¿E–eh?—se sobre salto levemente al escuchar la profunda voz de su Uchiha, se escuchaba algo ronca y... ¿triste?.

—Tenemos que hablar... de algo muy importante...

—Dime...

El oji ónice le hizo señal para que se sentará, siguió la orden sin chistar. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la boca del estómago, atado por sus fuertes nervios.

—Yo... no sé cómo decir esto—los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo, ¿y si lastimaba a Gaara? y ¿si Sasori lo odiaba por eso?.—Gaara... ¿sabes... que yo te... quiero?...

—Sasuke... si estás terminando conmigo... hazlo de una jodida vez...—Le dijo, para sorpresa del Uchiha, bueno, no le sorprendía mucho, Gaara sin duda era astuto e inteligente.

—Lo siento...

—No... tú no lo sientes... yo sí... yo lo siento... porque yo te amo—su voz se quebró, sentía como sus ojos se aguaban, quería llorar, llorar hasta que sus ojos ardieran. Su corazón, lo sentía estrujado, apretado sin compasión, luego golpeado, y finalmente; roto. Quería, necesitaba golpear a Sasuke por hacerle tal cosa... pero no, no era capaz siquiera de levantarle la mano al amor... de su vida.

—Anda... golpeame... me lo merezco...—se acerco al peli rubí, sabía que iba a llorar, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía tanta fuerza como para aguantar las lágrimas en ese momento. Y al resbalar la primera lágrima, una bofetada resonó con fuerza en la habitación, ha la siguiente lágrima, otra bofetada, pero en diferente mejilla. Lo sabía, Gaara intentaba hacerle sentir el dolor que en ese momento él sentía. Las manos del menor continuaron descargando su dolor en las mejillas del otro, éstas ya se encontraban rojas de tantos golpes, pero al moreno eso no le importaba, si así el pelirrojo se sentía un poco mejor, entonces que le golpear las veces que sea necesario para menguar aunque sea sólo un poco ese dolor.

—Te odio...—soltó sin pensar el más bajo—a ti... y a Sasori...

Se sintió en shock, no, él no podía saber que... estaba enamorado de su medio hermano. Pero, le preocupo sobre todo, que el oji verde dijera que... odiaba a Sasori. No, no podía ser, el ex Akasuna No no tenía la culpa de que él se sintiera enamorado.

—No... Gaara, tú no puedes decir eso...—intentó en vano tomarlo de los hombros, pero fue eso, en vano.

—No me toques...—dijo agrío, apartando las manos del mayor de un manotazo, aunque sus delicadas manos ya ardían de tantos golpes.—Los odio... a los dos... ¡los odio!...

Empujo a Sasuke con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarlo al piso. El azabache intento detenerlo con palabras, pero no, él siguió corriendo, cual cobarde huye de una pelea.

El pelinegro se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, de forma desesperada, ¿qué iba a decirle a Sasori?, que Gaara había jurado odiarlos. No. Se levantó rápidamente, tenia que hablar con el peli escarlata mayor. Se dirigió al cuarto de los mayores, pero al abrir la puerta, descubrió todo apagado, pero entre toda la oscuridad, logró divisar una mata de cabello rojo sangre. Dormía. Tendría que hablar con él cuando pudiese.

Mientras tanto, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Gaara...

**·.'.·.'.·.'.·.'.·**

Caminaba cual muerto sin vida, quizá, ya no tenía vida, su vida era Sasuke, y el muy desgraciado... ¿qué?. El muy desgraciado... ¿qué?. ¿Se había enamorado de su hermano?, debía culparlo por enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Sí, debía culparlo. Tantos años juntos, y él siempre estuvo enamorado de Sasori.

Pero...

Él sabía, siempre supo que Sasuke se encontraba enamorado de su hermano. Pero, tanto necesitaba de alguien que demostrara cariño, aunque fuera... sólo un poco de cariño. Tanto, que se hizo el ciego y fingía no ver como el peli azul miraba al mayo; Con Amor.

Lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos. Él sólo quería a alguien que lo amara, ser feliz...

Llovía, sí, llovía con fuerza, las gotas cristalinas de agua eran frías, golpeaban su cuerpo como ladrillos. Al parecer el cielo quería acompañarlo en su llanto de desamor. Sonrió. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la frialdad del agua, comenzaba a temblar de frío. Sintió sus mejillas arder, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Si bien era fuerte para algunas cosas, su debilidad eran las enfermedades, las contraía con facilidad. Era débil, débil ante las enfermedades y... ante el amor. Miró para todos lados, ¿dónde estaba?. No reconoció nada, estaba perdido, literalmente, ni calles ni nada, no reconocía nada. Tenía que llamar a alguien... pero, ¿a quién?. No pensaba llamar al maldito de Sasuke, y mucho menos a Sasori, sólo le quedaba Itachi. Se dirigió a una parada de autobús que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba. Al sacar su teléfono, otra lágrima resbalo por su sonrojada mejilla, el celular que tenía en sus manos estaba forrado con rojo, con una especie de forro anti agua o caídas, pero lo que le hizo derramar esa lágrima fue el pensar que ese regalo se lo había regalado Sasuke, y atrás, grabado con piedras brillantes se encontraba una pequeña inscripción.

**·** SxG Forever **·**

**·.'.·.'.·.'.·.'.·**

Suspiró.

Por mucho que deseara llegar a casa, recostarse en su mullida cama y dormir hasta no poder... No podía. Se había propuesto esquivar a cierto pelirrojo,

Contenerse a besarlo, tocarlo, poseerlo, todo eso cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Y no podía hacer nada, no podía tocarlo, siquiera rozarle. Ya que eso sería engañar a Sasori y ha su Ototo. Se recargo en cu cómodo sillón de cuero sintético, masajeo sus sienes, estaba cansado, sus ojos de repente amenazaban con cerrarse. Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistente, era Gaara, lo reconocía por el tono que había puesto especialmente para él. La melodía más hermosa, que iba tan bien. No hizo esperar al pelirrojo y contesto...

—¿Moshi moshi?...

—Ah~... kon–konban wa... Itachi–kun.—Si no fuera porque escucho la voz entrecortada y algo rasposa del pelirrojo, hubiese sonreído de oreja a oreja. Su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en los labios y la voz de Gaara.

—Konban wa, Gaara–chan...

—Espero... no molestar...—del otro lado, el peli rubí se llevo el dedo indice a la nariz, intentando taparla para no estornudar, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—...—Soltó una risita al escuchar el estornudo del menor, parecía el de un niño u el de un pequeño gatito. Pero borro su sonrisa al escuchar toser el Sabaku No, al parecer estaba entrando en una gripe o algo por el estilo.—Gaara–chan... ehm~... ¿necesitas algo?... ¿sucedió algo?...

—Etto... h–hai... demo, eso no importa.—Lo pensó. Quizá Itachi podía brindarle un hombro donde llorar, quizá podía contarle lo pasado hace minutos. Pero, no iba a poner al Uchiha mayor contra el menor, no iba ha provocar un pleito entre hermanos.—Eh... salí a caminar un rato... y... bueno yo...

—Mmh~...—el azabache se podía imaginar lo que intentaba decirle, sobre todo podía imaginar los mofletes siempre pálidos del oji verde adornados por un intenso carmín. Tan sólo con pensarlo le provocaba una sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

—Me... perdí...—Que humillación, él; Sabaku No Gaara, se había perdido entre tantas calles, a pesar de ser muy inteligente, tenía que ser tan idiota como para perderse.

—Bueno... dime, ¿qué hay a tu alrededor?...

—Hai... pues... etto—echo un vistazo al lugar, buscando pistas notables—cerca de aquí, hay una cancha de Fútbol... es... no muy grande, tiene pocas tribunas, parece viejo... tiene un pastizal algo amarillo... Am~... también ha unas cuadras hay unas especie de antro...

—¿Nombre?.—Se había levantado de su cómodo asiento, dejaría el resto del trabajo para otro día, después de todo para el día siguiente día ya era fin de semana. Tenía el teléfono ente su hombro y la oreja, mientras cogía su abrigo y gabardina, para adentrarse al elevador.

—Etto... no distingo muy bien...—entrecerró sus ojo, intentando ver el brillante letrero y distinguir entre tanto brillo las letras.—Hum...Ry... Ryū K–Kuroi...

Itachi se congelo. Conocía ese lugar, no porque fuera, sino porque conocía al dueño, una serpiente con forma de humano que sólo se preocupaba por su poder y respeto. Según sabía en ese lugar secuestraban niñas, niños, mujeres y adolescentes, los obligaban a prostituirse, los drogaban y los vendían a un postador con dinero. Tragó grueso, ese lugar se encargaba del trafico de personas.

—Gaara–chan, alejate de ahí lo más rápido que puedas...—Se bajó del elevador, caminando, casi corriendo en dirección a su auto.

—¿Nande?... demo, Itachi–kun, está lloviendo y yo no tengo paraguas...

—Baka... ¿y tú saliste con ésta lluvia?...—reprochó con un tinte de ira. Para él, Gaara era un niño que debía protegerse de todo, incluso de la helada lluvia, ya que el pelirrojo se enfermaba con facilidad.

—Cuando yo salí no estaba lloviendo—contestó con falso enfado, le agradaba que alguien se preocupara por él. Al menos sabía que a alguien le importaba.

—Bueno... tienes que cuidarte más...—Decía por el audífono, el cual había conectado para hablar mientras conducía por la carretera.—Gaara–chan... necesito que hagas algo...

—Hai, dime...

—Mirá a tu alrededor, fijate si ves ha alguien sospechoso...

—Eres un paranoico Itachi...—soltó en una carcajada.

—Sólo hazlo...—le dijo con cierto enfado mezclado con seriedad.

—Bueno, bueno... pero no te pongas así.—Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a ver ha su alrededor. Nada. Por completo nada. Pero, cuando volteó a ver tras donde se encontraba, un sujeto, alto y fornido, le tapó la boca con un pañuelo blanco.

—¿Gaara?.—Sintió el sonido sordo del teléfono, que fue amortiguado por el forro que lo cubría. Sintió un nudo hacer que le costara tragar, comenzó a escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía una batalla y... ¿gritos?.

Gaara gritaba, pataleaba e intentaba golpear al sujeto, pero era mucho, mucho más fuerte que él. Podía escuchar a Itachi llamarlo a través del celular, por lo que comenzó a llorar, como odiaba su vida. Si le hubiera echo caso al azabache y se hubiera alejado de ese lugar, no estaría a punto de ser secuestrado. Todo por no querer mojarse más.

Por su lado el Uchiha se mordía el labio, escuchando los gritos y sollozos del menor. Y en unos segundos, ya nada se escucho, ni pataleos, ni gritos y ni sollozos, nada. Sólo la lluvia caer con fuerza contra la acera.

—¡Maldita sea!... ¡maldito, juro que vas a pagar si le pones un puto dedo!...

El teléfono fue recogido...

_—Pues... se me va ha hacer difícil... con lo lindo que es..._

—¡Hijo de...!

_—Tiene un cuerpo tan pequeño y blanco, es tan tentativo violarlo... ah... creo que no te puedo prometer que no le haré nada..._

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!... ¡¿dinero?!... ¡dime cuanto quieres, sólo deja al chico!...—su rostro rojo, sudado, todo denotaba que estaba echo un lio de nervios, ira, preocupación y otros sentimientos entremezclados.

_—Te lo digo... no quiero dinero... con éste hermoso cuerpo me conformo..._

—¡Maldito bastardo... hijo de tu...!

_—Pero que bocota tienes... bye..._

—¡No, esperá, no cuelgues!...—Golpeo el volante al escuchar que había cortado la llamada.—¡Maldición!...

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Bueno, eso fue todo, estoy escribiendo la Continuación del Fic, de ha poco, ya que ahora tengo el vicio Raituha, Undell y Grebastián X3, ok no.

No olviden dan su opinión, mala o buena [Aunque la mala me deprimiría].

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bye – Bye – Nyah.

[Ultima nota; Nyah es como Miau en Japones. Por lo tanto es (Bye – Bye – Miau. Despedida que usaba Grell Sutcliff en Ciel In The Wonderland].


End file.
